


The Drive In

by poppunkwolf



Series: The Danger in Your Fingertips [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 90s, F/F, Romance, Sexual Harassment, law school era, references to past canonical sexual abuse, somewhat AU, very very loosely based on a prompt about Annalise losing her mock trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunkwolf/pseuds/poppunkwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise, weak, moved to bury her face in Eve’s neck and whimpered at the touch of Eve’s fingers. It was serendipitous that the theater was isolated tonight. No one could see them at all, and parked so far from anyone else, no one would be close enough to hear her scream.</p><p> <br/>Annalise and Eve go on a romantic date at the drive-in followed by a picnic in the park. Getting drenched in a stranger's blood is not part of the plan, but Annalise has always been good at improvising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts).



“I love this part. Whitney is so gorgeous and glamorous in this movie.” Annalise sighed with a dreamy smile and chomped on a handful of popcorn while balancing her Mike and Ike box on the steering wheel. “IIIIII’m every wo-man,” she hummed with a mouth full of junk food.

“Shh,” Eve admonished, her eyes looking upward out at the bright screen. “I know you love this part, that’s why you forget you’re not in it.”

“Like this isn’t your third time seeing this movie too. You’re not missing any of it.” It was actually one of the final nights the film was showing at this theater, and the parking lot was nowhere near as packed as last time or opening weekend. She held a few popcorn pieces to Eve’s lips.

Eve accepted them and said, crunching, “Let’s not get so full that we ruin our picnic dinner. Especially because I know you have a never-ending sweet tooth, so I made cupcakes.”

Their basket and blanket were in the trunk, ready for part two of the night.

“Now _you’re_ talking through the movie,” Annalise teased. “So I guess it’s cool for you to ruin it, but when I-“

“Shh,” Eve said good naturedly.

“Make me.”

Eve eyed her up and down. “That’s it,” she taunted. “Come over here.”

One come hither motion and Annalise was sliding from the driver’s seat to crawl on top of Eve, each leg straddled on either side of her and her mouth crushing the other woman’s. Annalise’s fingers found their way into Eve’s hair and she grabbed a handful and tugged, eliciting a breathy moan from Eve beneath her.

“I thought you wanted to focus on the movie,” Annalise teased.

“Shut up,” Eve commanded, putting Annalise’s lips back to hers. Eve had one hand holding Annalise close by the small of her back, while her other fingers danced a pattern up Annalise’s inner thigh.

Annalise, weak, moved to bury her face in Eve’s neck and whimpered at the touch of Eve’s fingers. It was serendipitous that the theater was isolated tonight. No one could see them at all, and parked so far from anyone else, no one would be close enough to hear her scream.

“Oh shit!” a voice said, and they both looked up to see a man staring, hovering so close to the passenger window that the hot breath coming from his big dopey grin clouded a circle onto the glass. Annalise’s windows were dimly tinted enough that he must have been peeping intentionally to have noticed them at all.

He stood there grinning, giving them a lascivious nod.

“Fuck off!” Eve commanded through the window.

“I just wanna ask you something.” He held his palms up in a disingenuous gesture of peace, the jeering smirk on his face telling otherwise.

Annalise rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Are you like, you know? Are you lesbians?”

“You need to get away from us,” Annalise commanded.

“What’s wrong, baby? I’m not about to hurt you. Is that your girl?”

“Can you please leave?” Annalise said.

“It’s a free country!” he said. “I can stand here if I want.”

“Do you wanna die?” Annalise called to him. She turned to Eve, who she was still sitting facing. “He wants to die.”

Eve said evenly, calmly, factually through the glass, “I’m on a date with my girlfriend, I have pepper spray, and we want you to get away. I don’t want to ask you again.”

“Geez, fuck,” he said. “I just want to know if you’re lesbians.”

“I just said I was on a date with her, are you kidding me?” Eve said.

 The man continued to peer inside the car, ignoring her.

Annalise locked her eyes on Eve’s, then looked back to the guy. “I’m bisexual.”

“What?” he asked.

Annalise reached for the window handle, whispering to Eve, “We’ve got this. Don’t worry.”

She rolled down the window.

The man immediately leaned his arms on the car door, poking his head through.

“I said I’m bi,” she repeated.

“So you like dudes.” He looked her up and down slyly.

“Some of them.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, you don’t have to ask me twice. Unlock the door.”

“Are you _sure_ ,” Annalise asked, putting meaningful emphasis on her words, “that you want to be one of our conquests?”

“Yeah, baby, let me get in on this.”

“Do you have friends with you?” she asked.

“No, but let me find a pay phone and call them real quick, and we can get it started.”

“No. Get in the back,” Annalise commanded, rolling the window back up, then reaching to unlock the back door.

She and Eve each got out, surveying the parking lot before simultaneously opening the back doors on either side of the car and getting in with the man.

“C’mere,” Annalise said to him. She took his face in her hands. “Close your eyes,” she said, and like a fool, he obeyed.

Only when he felt the cold metal of Eve’s knife on his throat did his eyes shoot open, but that was his last doing before Eve sank the sharp blade deliciously into his soft, weak neck. He slumped, eyes blinking, against Eve. Holding him, Eve watched the blood spill and spew from his throat, and Annalise watched Eve. Annalise always loved this part, loved seeing those final moments draining from them, but even more than that she loved to watch Eve, who was always as fixed and fascinated as if it were her first time. The man had been trash while he was alive, and they certainly hadn’t expected or wanted him to appear to them, but now Eve held him like found treasure, breathing close to him, holding the knife in his flesh as if his fading life force fed directly into her. His blood was spewing everywhere. Eve looked at Annalise and sent her a coy little smile. “That picnic in the park? Let’s relocate it.”

 

The ravine had an unpredictable three hundred foot drop. The babbling river at the bottom, and the thick, winding, intertwined vines throughout the surrounding forest underscored the sense of eerie danger that kept people out. The symphony of spider webs and ivy scattering their path further assured them they would not be discovered.

From his wallet, they learned his name, though they did not care beyond what it would tell them later about the possible, and terribly futile, search for him. They tossed it down, one of the many pieces the alligators would destroy by daybreak.

Eve’s pretty blue dress was blood-soaked to its core in the front, though the back was in better condition. She took it off, along with her bra and underwear, squeezing them out over the steep drop.

“You should leave it twisted like that,” Annalise suggested. “Tell people it’s tie dye.”

Eve laughed, knowing Annalise was joking. Blood has an unsightly copper tone when dried, which they knew when they tried to wear their first victim’s blood. It wasn’t that the DA had failed Annalise in her mock trial, it was how much of an asshole he’d been, the way he’d made Annalise cry. Eve had asked her a day later to come over, up to the attic. She had something for her. Annalise found Eve disassembling his fresh corpse, and she’d felt something more alive in her than she’d ever known.

“Why did you do this?” she’d asked breathlessly.

“You know why,” was the almost-whisper, and she was staggered by her sense of completion.

After the last of the man was tossed to the wild, they set up the picnic blanket. Eve was as nude and blood-drenched as her birthday, and as she lay, Annalise took the sweet sight of her in, the dim flashlights set up beside them. Annalise took the spot beside her and they looked up at the moon. They knew they had to leave soon before the blood attracted animal predators. For the moment though, they stayed, heads together, coming down from the thrill and the satisfaction in quiet reverie.

 

There was once a time in Annalise’s life when she thought she would die, would collapse under the suffocating weight of what she could not undo. Someone had wronged her, and she wanted to die. But then, on a night with wispy clouds covering a round moon’s dull lighting, her mother bussed her way down across town, a sibling’s hand in each of her own, and told her to stay with her aunt for the night. And when the smoke appeared and they told her that her home, her mother’s precious house, had gone up in flames, she knew what her mother had done and why. She never forgot the lesson: People who wrong you should be punished. _Could_ be punished. Her mother had sent a demon right back to hell, and as she watched the smoke, all the way across town, rise to engulf the moon, she was resolved that no one would ever mess with her again. Or at the very least, they would not get away with it.


End file.
